This invention relates to a pivotable link for securing a liner within a gas turbine engine.
As known, an exhaust section of a typical gas turbine engine includes a removable liner secured relative to an exhaust duct. The liner positioned within the exhaust duct isolates the exhaust duct from the thermal energy of flow through the exhaust. Securing the liner within the exhaust duct is often difficult due to the engine's complex manufacturing tolerances and complicated flow paths. Liner securing strategies must further accommodate thermal energy induced fluctuations of the liner due to heated flow through the exhaust. Liners in other sections of the engine face similar issues.
Some liner securing strategies include liner hanger assemblies including links. The exhaust liner is connected to one end of the hangers; the other end of the hangers is connected to the exhaust duct. Current hangers typically include features for accommodating movement of the exhaust liner relative to the exhaust duct. These features are often complex, expensive to manufacture, and difficult to install within the engine.